It's A Game
by torncorpse
Summary: Team bonding can be a beautiful thing.


It's a Game

While a 'team bonding night' hadn't seemed like the worst way to spend the night, the spin that was put on it sure did surprise most of the group. Following dinner –which Cutter provided, and a movie –which Claudia provided, they had moved on to slightly drunken party games. With Abby bringing a few bottles of wine, Connor some beer and Captain Ryan had a load of strong spirits, coupled with the alcohol that Stephen already had at his apartment, the group was well on the way to intoxicated. So much so that no one had refused when Connor had brought up 'spin the bottle'.

Abby was first to spin, the excuse being that she was first alphabetically. With a hefty spin, the group watched the empty wine bottle as it slowed to point at Ryan. Blushing slightly, Abby leant over the bottle, meeting the Special Forces Captain half way. A quick peck on the lips, getting giggles from Connor and Stephen, and the pair parted. Abby's glare at Connor was missed completely as Connor continued giggling against Stephen's shoulder.

So amused was the student that he didn't notice Ryan's spin come to a stop pointing at him. Connor squeaked just a little, sobering slightly as Ryan pulled the squirming boy to a kiss. Slightly longer than Abby's quick kiss, Connor was wide eyed as Ryan pressed a firm kiss against his lips. This time even Nick chuckled slightly while Stephen giggled a little more, snorting behind his hand. When Ryan and Connor pulled apart, Connor seemed a little bit dazed.

"Come on, smarty pants," Claudia teased. "It's your spin."

Still slightly flushed, Connor spun the bottle, frowning when it landed on himself. "Do over?" He asked, directing the question to anyone.

"Nope," Abby said, her hand moving the bottle to face Stephen. "You move to the next person the bottle would've landed on." Her grin was smug, as if she was getting some kind of pay back. Connor just looked to Stephen, who shrugged with a smile and stretched an arm around Connor's shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him.

"Let's show these idiots how it's done." He whispered, voice low and sultry before he practically swooped in on Connor, pressing his lips over the students. While the two previous kisses had been rather innocent and quick, Stephen didn't seem to mind drawing it out. While he held Connor close with his arm around his shoulders, Connor bracing himself with a hand on Stephen's thigh neither seemed to care about the spectacle they made. When Stephen started pushing Connor back, their kiss now clearly showing a hint of tongue, Claudia chose to intervene.

"Okay, okay, we get the point." She said, her voice thick with mock outrage while her cheeks were just a tad flushed. "Spin the damn bottle Stephen."

With a boyish grin, Stephen spun, still leaning slightly on Connor with his arm draped over the lad's shoulders. His spin stopped on Claudia, the woman glaring slightly at Stephen; although she missed the warning look that Nick threw to his assistant as she moved to lean towards him.

Although Stephen didn't go as far as with Connor, the kiss certainly wasn't innocent. As Stephen tilted his head, his lips moving against Claudia's and drawing her into the kiss, his eye remained open and locked with Nick's. As the Professor started to glare, Stephen seemed to draw back from the kiss, leaving Claudia with just a light nip to her bottom lip and a cheeky smile.

The woman was clearly flustered, although a quick clearing of her throat and small smile had her spinning the bottle herself. She smirked lightly as the bottle landed facing herself, Connor once against giggling quietly against Stephen's shoulder.

"You heard Abby's rule." Stephen smirked around a bottle of beer, a sly look to Nick which was scoffed at.

Claudia's smile was slightly shy this time, although with inhibitions lowered by the alcohol, she had no problem leaning in and kissing Nick. The Professor seemed shocked at Claudia's boldness, but quickly recovered, leaning into the woman and kissing her back. To the four sitting around them it was clear enough that this was more than a game for the pair.

Although a lengthy time into it and Abby cleared her throat, growing slightly uncomfortable. Nick and Claudia pulled back, looking to the group with sheepish smiles. "Ummm...Nick's turn?" Claudia asked, looking to Nick and grinning. Cutter didn't take his eyes off Claudia as he spun the bottle, as if the pair of them were having a private conversation without words. It was Connor's snorted laugh which drew the pair out of their little world, and making Nick shake his head.

"Do you have something that makes that thing stop on you?" Cutter asked Stephen, who was once again grinning around his beer bottle. After Stephen swallowed his beer, licking his lips in an utterly enticing way, Nick made a point on pressing a firm, lingering, closed mouth kiss against Stephen's lips before pulling away. "Spin the damn bottle, you flirt."

As the bottle stopped on Abby, only Stephen heard the slightly disappointed sigh from Connor, who was almost falling asleep on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen hardly moved away from Connor, making Abby lean over her current flatmate's lap to press a kiss to Stephen's lips. Connor seemed to watch avidly from Stephen's shoulder –at a very awkward angle and no doubt killing off Stephen's feeling in the right side of his body.

"Okay, I vote this is the last spin." Abby stated as she slowly moved back to her cushion on the floor, getting agreements from the more coherent of guests. Abby's spin was more of a slight push, the bottle doing one rotation and stopping on her. Stephen gave Connor a light jab in the ribs to make his sit up straight –with a giggle, and Abby just shook her head.

She knelt up, rather than stretching across, and placed a kiss to Connor's lips. When she started to pull away she stopped, as if having a change of heart, and kissing Connor again. One of Connor's hands ended up on Abby's waist, more for support than anything else, while she slanted her lips across his and teased just slightly with the hint of tongue swiping across his bottom lip. Stephen was trying to laugh quietly into his now empty beer bottle while Nick and Claudia exchanged a somewhat knowing look. Captain Ryan remained as passively observant as he had been most of the night.

When Abby and Connor did finally part, Abby had a smirk on her face which hinted at something much more interesting happening at home. Connor was just dazed and confused.

"Okay, it's been a fun night," Cutter stated as he climbed to his feet, helping Claudia up with him. "I'll see you on Monday." He stated to Stephen, not so subtly reminding him that they had papers to grade. "I'll walk you home?" Claudia smiled and nodded at Nick's friendly gesture, waving her goodnight to the group as they both headed for the door, picking up coats and bags on the way. Stephen didn't wait until they were out the door before giggling again.

"We're off too." Abby said, wrapped up in her jacket and scarf while a drunken Connor fought with his many layers of clothes.

"Will you be okay dragging him home?" Stephen asked, nodding towards the muttering student.

"Yeah, it's easily handled." She grinned; leaving Stephen with no doubt that Connor would be a rather content kid come Monday. "Thanks for dinner, and the fun." Abby waved as she left, pulling Connor with her while Stephen attempted to climb to his feet and lead them to the door. The front door banged shut before Stephen even made it across the room.

"Who would've thought you were such a giggle when you're drunk." Ryan voiced, almost startling Stephen.

"Who would've thought you'd blend in with the furniture." Stephen rebuked. "You were almost silent most of the night." The pair of them started to move the empty bottles and take away containers to the kitchen, dumping the rubbish in the bin and the cutlery in the sink.

"I'd rather observe." Ryan stood directly behind Stephen, who was standing over the sink. The Special Forces Captain pinning Stephen where he was with his hands either side of the younger man's hips. "And I can honestly say that you are a total tease."

With a coy smirk and almost fluttering eyelashes, Stephen looked over his shoulder at Ryan, "Oh yeah? How so?" With the amount of space offered, Stephen could easily twist around to face Ryan. When he started to do that, the Captain grabbed at one hip, holding Stephen where he was and leaning in, pressing his hard cock against Stephen's backside. Stephen's grip on the sink tightened as he pressed back, the smirk on his face turning devilish as he rubbed just slightly.

"You put on one hell of a damn show, you know that Hart." Ryan almost breathed in Stephen's ear, face pressed to the side of his face, lips inches away from skin. As Stephen pressed back, rubbing slightly against Ryan's trapped erection, the soldier groaned against Stephen's neck, only just controlling himself. "Call me a cab." The words were muffled against Stephen's throat, but they were easily heard between them.

"You're a cab." Stephen muttered, breathless and pressing back just so, arching his neck and leaning against Ryan. The younger man knew he'd put on a show, he'd made an effort of it. He'd been unaware of what the outcome would be, but he knew what it could be.

"I'm serious Hart," Ryan let one hand move from Stephen's hip, trailing around the front of denims and giving a teasing squeeze to Stephen's erection, causing the man to buck back, rubbing against Ryan in a jerky manner. "You either call me a cab, or I'm staying the night." The promise in his voice made Stephen moan, Ryan's teeth brushing against the side of Stephen's neck as he spoke.

"I've got eggs and bacon for the morning. And plenty of coffee to go around." Not quite an invitation, but so far neither had come out and said what they meant. Which suited Stephen fine. Ryan's hands on Stephen's hips tightened, spinning him around to face the captain while still pinned against the counter behind.

"Well that suits me fine." Ryan answered, before using his body to hold Stephen in place, while his mouth simply took possession of Stephen's. Clever tongue and firm lips coaxing a moan from Stephen while Ryan's hands gripped their bodies close together, erections rubbing against one another in the confines of their jeans. When they parted, panting and gasping for air, Ryan started to pull Stephen away from the counter. "Bedroom?" Stephen just nodded, twisting fluidly until he was the one dragging Ryan in the right direction.

With a smirk, Ryan made a mental note to thank whatever idiot it was who came up with the 'team bonding' idea.

---

Disclaimer: The Primeval crew belong to themselves and ITV. Although I do have fun playing with their little minds. I didn't make any money from it.


End file.
